


Tenten's Enslavement: Neostardustdragon101 Version

by Neostardustdragon101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostardustdragon101/pseuds/Neostardustdragon101
Summary: For years Tenten has been suppressing deep urges from within her, long has she desired to feel dominated by the one boy she's harboured feelings for. Her desires to be Naruto Uzumaki's submissive.
Relationships: Cattleya (Queen's Blade)/Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Tenten's Enslavement Chapter 1

Tenten waved goodbye to her teamates having just returned from their latest mission. It had started off well until an enemy shinobi had managed to capture her holding hostage, she was bound and gagged in their camp for a few hours until Lee and Neji had come to save her. While she was greatful to her teammates for rescuing her, deep down she knew what the real struggle she had to deal with during her captivity. 

She walked into her family weapons shop where a tall muscular, mature looking woman having ivory-colored skin, black hair in a ponytail with a left bang that covers most of her forehead, blue eyes behind spectacles and she is extremely voluptuous. The most distinguishing feature of hers was her enormous bust which is restrained behind a tight, purple, apron-like dress. This woman was Cattleya Tenten's mother and master blacksmith of Konoha as well as a weapons mistress. 

"Oh my little Panda-chan!" Cattleya squealed running over to Tenten embracing her baby girl in a tight hug lifting her off her feet.

"M-mom! Let me down!" Tenten said blushing with embarrassment at her mother's antics.

"I'm sorry I'm just to excited when I get to see you my baby girl." Cattleya said setting her daughter down.

Cattleya noticed the nervous expression her daughter had and became a bit worried.

"Um...mom." Tenten said rubbing her arm.

"Yes sweetie?" Cattleya asked

"I...I want to be punished." Tenten said her face red averting her gaze but still feeling her mothers eyes. The two stood in silence for a few seconds. "We-we talked about this back when I...when I was in academy and we took that class." 

"Panda-chan." Cattleya started slowly. "This is something I didn't want you to decide on until you turned 16. We've talked about this." 

"I know that! I know I'm still 14 but in the eyes of the village I'm an adult. I feel...no I know I'm finally ready." Tenten said

A few minutes passed before her mother spoke again. "Okay sweet why don't you tell me what happened during your new mission?" Cattleya said. The tall woman put up the CLOSED sign and made their way to the living room.

Her mother listened to her daughter an hour passed before Tenten finished her explanation. By the time Tenten was finished Cattleya looked at her daughter with a look of uncertainty and cloudy judgement. 

Cattleya pinched the bridge of her nose as she began to gather her thoughts on the issue at hand. Tenten was certainly mature for a young woman her age, perhaps she shouldn't be to rigid about age as she was right about her adulthood status as a kunouchi. But the important thing was for Tenten to find the right partner. She'd thought of her two teammates Lee and Neji but both options didn't hold any real merits, Lee would be fair to soft and Neji in her opinion was snobbish prude who wouldn't satisfy her daughter's needs. She thought about the other possible options and only one person came to mind, the first friend Tenten had ever made in her younger years. The two of them had been close as brother and sister at first but the bond grew deeper, however that friendship began to drift apart when they started the Shinobi Academy together. But over the past few months Cattleya had heard tells of the boys exploits and could see the pride and happiness Teten felt for him but deep inside she felt she wasn't deserving of making amends with him. She was hesitant to start this with her daughter but she could see the burning desires within her starting to show and she knew only one thing could set things right.

'I'm not happy that I have to do this with my little girl..but for her sake, to protect her I'll do anything.' Cattleya vowed.

(Tenten's Room)

Tenten was sitting in her room wondering what her mother had decided. She gulped thinking about her request, but the more she thought about it the more certain she was about her decision.

Tenten had lived a rather normal life as the daughter of blacksmith, her father had passed away when she was 5 years old, her mother dropped out of being a kunouchi to take up becoming a full time mother while running her father's old weapons shop. Her mother was the very definition of affection always taking every chance she got to smother her baby girl with love and kisses, and always had a warm smile on her face one would never think such happy innocent woman was once known as one of Konoha's Demonic Kunouchi alongside Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuga, and Kushina Uzumaki. 

But that wasn't all that was special about her mother, she had come to learn a dark secret her parents had shared. 

She'd known that since before she was born her parents had engaged an many sexual escapade. Otherwise she wouldn't even be here right now. But there was one in particular that they had tried to keep secret from her.

Two years ago when Tenten was cleaning out the attic she uncovered a box filled with various magazines, pictures, and video tapes, at first she didn't think much of them and was preparing to throw the box out when she noticed a picture laying on the ground. Nothing could have prepared her for when she'd seen next it was a picture of her mother her arms tied above her head, a blindfold covering her eyes and a ballgag in her mouth, spurred on by shock and curiosity Tenten snuck the box into her room and looked over the contents, it was filled with Bondage Magazines, western comics and manga depicting women bound and gagged and in peril. She'd looked through every last one of them and felt an odd heat building up inside her, she then began to watch the various tapes.

The video began showing some sort of S&M pornography! A young woman was standing upright, manacled in some sort of frame , with a man behind her who was repeatedly slapping her behind. The woman was dressed in a black corset that appeared to be made of PVC, a spiked leather dog collar around her throat, and stockings and opera gloves. The man was dressed in a body-suit from head to toe what she believed was called a ‘gimp suit'. Tenten was shocked to see that his huge, hard erection was poking proudly from a hole in the suit.

"Thank you master! Thank you master!" The woman cried out as she was struck with a riding crop 

As he slapped her again the woman let out a moan of incredible pleasure, which amazed Tenten. How could anyone enjoy such treatment?

She'd learned the birds and the bees, and watched the occasional porno here and there but she'd never witnessed anything like this before. For some odd reason she felt compelled to watch more so she put in the next tape showing further forms of debauchery between the man and the woman. The woman had a well built and muscular figure the body of amazon warrior, she wondered what type of man had the power to tame and control such a lioness, she then caught sight of the naked lovers with then man thrusting into his partner on her hands an knees painting into the ballgag as drool leaked out as would a bitch in heat. Both their faces obscured by the black leather hoods showing only their eyes and mouths. Tenten couldn't stop her hand from rubbing her wet neither regions panting with a crimson tint in her cheeks. 

Nothing could prepare her for what she saw next when the face of the man and woman were revealed.

It was her own parents!

Tenten cried out in shock at the sight before her falling off her bed her. Her screams altering her mother who nearly broke down the door. I

"Sweetheart what's..." Cattleya's questions were halted by the sight of Tenten with her pants down and wet between her legs along with her, and her husbands hidden treasure chest of bondage and domination. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..." 

"Mom what...you...dad....I don't...what's going." Tenten tired to find the right words but all that came out was gibberish.

"Now Panda-chan I want you to calm down and listen. Let's have a cup of tea and talk this out okay. Your a smart girl Tenten so while I get things ready I want you to take your time and think about what you want to ask me." Cattleya instructed

And so she did just that.

As Cattleya expected Tenten had numerous, was she mad at her questions how did this happen, how long had it been going on. 

Cattleya shook her head and patted Tenten's head to show her she wasn't mad at her but rather herself for not throwing away that box years ago after her father passed away.

"Do you remember that lesson I gave you on sex dear?" Cattleya asked.

"Yes but what does that have to do with..." Tenten asked but her mother stopped her.

"What you saw in those videos is related to sex dear. For adults there are all forms of ways that they are able to gain pleasure." Cattleya explained

"Pleasure!? Dad he...he was beating you! With a flog...riding crop or... " 

"Your young so I don't expect you to understand yet. But I was genuinely enjoying it. Trust me honey your father wasn't hurting me in a bad way. I promise you with all my heart." Cattleya assured her daughter. 

"But why..?" Tenten asked

"Because sometimes I just want to let out the urges I have. Do you ever feel that way experiencing pleasure without any worry?" Cattleya asked as Tenten shook her head.

Cattleya walked back and set the books down in front of Tenten.

"Go ahead and read these books, sweetie. They are far more complete in their explanation than I could hope to be. Once you've read them, I'll answer questions about the ideas."

Tenten nodded and collected the books, running up to her room.

Tenten lay in her dorm room bed panting, her mind working furiously over the fantasy she'd just finished having.

It had involved Naruto, which was embarrassing enough on its own, and it also involved the only subject she'd ever learned about that she'd felt the desire to unlearn at times. About the type of relationship her parents shared.

This hadn't come out of nowhere, Tenten knew it wasn't as simple as following in her parent's footsteps, or the type of imitation that many children and teenagers went through. No, this fantasy had been triggered by a very specific event.

That event came when the teams had been called together for rescue operations practice. Tenten was chosen as one of the captives, she'd spent hours tied up in a empty shed with her hands bound behind her back and gag over her mouth waiting alone for someone to come and save her. And that's when he came, the door to the shed was kicked open and a young man came in running to Tenten cutting her bonds lose. Standing in front of her was a boy she'd known through childhood he was so tender with her making sure she was okay like she was some kind of princesses.

The event however had been nothing but a fantasy one that she had gained while she was held in captivity, it wasn't until her teammates had rescued her that it came to an end. But that wasn't then, no it was only the beginning Tenten started to have more and more vivid visions of the young man. She was a helpless captive and he was her hero a Knight in Shining Armor coming to her rescue his prize it was a feeling unlike any she'd ever felt before. Another had him come into her home and simply take her as his own personal slave collard and ready to serve him at any moments notice. In another she was on her hands an knees basically offering her self to him holding up a leash, collar, and gag. 

After that she decided to confront her mother on the matter about diving into her submissive fantasies. She needed her help with this and trusted she could help her, while the concept in do anything sexual with her mother wasn't ideal, there was part of her that wanted to embrace the idea but deep down she knew she couldn't fully consent to it but she still knew what she what she was considering. Tenten couldn't deny the allure of this taboo most would be frowned upon. 

She entered the living room where her mother was polishing her old war axe when she saw Tenten entering the room walking right up in front of her.

"Mom I...I'd like you to to be more Dom for a few small sessions." Tenten said catching her mothers attention.

Cattleya looked at her daughter with disbelief. Did she really comprehend what she was requesting.

"I've been having these fantasies about it for a month now and I...I need it. I need that release it's just be growing and pushing more and more." Tenten said

"Panda-chan, I understand the need your talking about. But...I don't think you really understand what your asking for. I can't deny I'm also uncomfortable with you being my daughter." Cattleya replied before looking down. "I'm sorry Tenten I blame myself for this. I feel like me and your father corrupted you with a past sins, I never wanted you to go through this experience." 

"Mom don't be, my curiosity got the better of me and I opened up the box, you might have influenced me but you didn't corrupt me in any way. Didn't you told me yourself it's nothing to be ashamed of?" Tenten asked

"But I..." 

"You told me that it's also natural for a woman to experiment with different forms of sex and it's a part of life." Tenten added.

"That us true..." 

"Then wouldn't it be better for you to help your daughter explore these feelings rather than doing something risky like exploring submission with some random guy?" Tenten said crossing her arms with a smile.

"Panda-chan..." Cattleya looked into her daughters eyes and saw the same conviction and determination she held when she first asked her beloved husband to explore these urges of course sh didn't want her baby girl to go through this with some random stranger Kami knows what they would do to her. 

"Mom I'm not doing this to seem mature or anything like that, I'm asking because I really need it. It's just that things have gotten so stressful." Tenten said

"Honey has something been going on with your team?" Cattleya asked 

"No, no it's nothing like that. I've just be feeling so stressed our lately and it's been effecting me, I just can't stop these thoughts." Tenten said "I'm sorry. For burdening you with this. I can tell how uncomfortable it’s made you.” 

“Oh sweetie,” Cattleya replied with a truly warm expression, “no matter what it is, and no matter how uncomfortable it may be, telling me about what’s bothering you is never a burden.

"But I'm also a bit uncomfortable with your request. So, here's a compromise make it through on your own until you’re 16, and if you still feel this way, I’ll help you find someone.” Cattleya said

“Why 16?” Tenten asked confused

“I think that by that time you’re much more likely to have a full grasp on what you want,” Cattleya said smiling.

Tenten gave a rather reluctant nodded excepting her mothers terms but unfortunately she couldn't keep her promise. In the past years these feelings haven't gone away and grew more and more.

Tenten was brought out of her train of thought as her mother walked into the room. There was a soft knock at the door and Tenten looked up to find her mother standing in the open doorway.

“Hey there sweetie, how are you doing?” Cattleya asked

“Alright,” Tenten mumbled with a frown.

"Now Tenten I ask you one more time....are you certain about this?" Cattleya asked a serious tone.

“Yes mom,” Tenten mumbled. “I know we’ve talked about this before, but… I can’t change who I am mum. This is who I am.”

"Very well then....strip." Cattleya ordered.

Tenten nodded as she undressed staying bare as the day she was born before her mother. Cattleya pulled on her apron and tossed it aside causing Tenten to gasp at the sight of her mother's new clothing, the older woman was dressed in a black PVC corset being placed around her waist the laces tight at her back, giving her a perfect hourglass figure, shiny black latex opera gloves and stockings and matching thigh high boots, and helped her pull them on, it was as though her supple arms and toned legs were encased in shiny black liquid.

"These are the rules, First: you will obey any instruction me without hesitation. Second: you will only expose yourself to me. Third, you will begin shaving your lcunt.” Cattleya instructed.

"Yes m...." Before Tenten could finish a loud crack echoed through the room as Cattleya swung down a riding crop harshly to the ground startling the girl. 

"From now on you will address me as Mistress!" Cattleya said with authority. "Is that clear?" 

"Y-yes Mistress." Tenten said feeling a rush of fear and arousal run down her back.

Cattleya reached behind her back and pulled out a butt plug with a red gem on the end. “You will wear this at all times unless you are using the restroom or receive special permission from me, also you'll receive ten lashes for talking without permission. You will need to convince Naruto to take you on your own." 

"Y-yes Mistress." Tenten stuttered.

"Good now go against the wall and spread your legs." Cattleya ordered 

Tenten nodded and placed her hands up against the wall spreading her legs apart exposing her wet pussy and puckering anus, she heard the pop of the squeeze bottle being opened again, followed by the wheezing of liquid being squeezed out. For a moment, there was silence. Then, she felt the coolness of a lubricant stained latex covered fingers touch the puckered lips of her anus.

"GGAAAh!" Tenten moaned as she felt a single finger penetrate through her asshole, and wriggle around, she felt the tip of a second finger being pressed against her anus. There was some resistance before it too managed to penetrate into her, stretching her sphincter a little wider. 

Tenten moaned again as the fingers were now turning in her asshole in unison, they began to separate, stretching her sphincter further as they rotated within her anus.

"GGAAK!" Tenten grunted at the increased discomfort. 

"There not don't let that fall out understood." Cattleya said patting her daughter's rear. "Now don't move." Cattleya said before jammed a knotted thong into her daughter's mouth.

“UGH!” Tenten grunted as she was roughly gagged as he mother picked up the riding crop. She clinged as her mother threw it forward and struck her across her exposed buttocks, causing her to buck forward.

"MMMPH!" Tenten screamed into her gag, Cattleya reeled in the crop again, and then struck causing Tenten to scream once again as the pain shot through her, soon her buttocks was covered with red welts, beads of sweat covered her body.

Cattleya walked up behind her gagged daughter kneeling behind her cupping her crotch and breasts as she began to grope them causing Tenten to moan out. "You like that, don't you Kunouchi whore?" Cattleya said as she continued to play with her daughter with a rather villainous smirk. "I bet your counting on your beloved boy toy to come save you aren't you? But I'm afraid he'll never come for you." 

Tenten looked back at her mother with confusion before realizing her mother's intentions, her look of confusion turn to a glare of anger earning another lash this time across her back.

"Pig! You dare to scowl at me! You'll pay for that with another five lashes!" Cattleya shouted striking her once again striking her daughter's buttocks but this time Tenten grunted fighting through the pain.

"Good work Panda-chan your doing well." Cattleya said as she ungagged her daughter who was close to passing out before her picking Tenten up and setting the girl in bed

Cattleya (Tenten's mother)  


Cattleya's dominatrix costume  



	2. Chapter 2

Tenten's Enslavement chapter 2

Tenten's was standing up in the middle of the room with her hands tied up above her, he head covered by a leather hood and a ballgag in her mouth muffling her moans. All she could was turn her head to the sounds of foot steps as her captor circled around her as a predator stocks it's prey. 

"Well, well, well. So your the Kono-whore who thought she could sneak into my home unannounced. Well that's a very harsh crime, and you need to be punished for it don't you think?" The young man asked, running his hand down Tenten's back cupping her rear.

"Dmmn't tuuch mmm!" Tenten grunted through her gag only to feel a harsh sting of pain across her left butt cheek. "Mmmph!" 

"You don't get to talk back to me!" He shouted scolding her. "You broke into my home, all I'd need to do is call the police and you'll be left to rot as a prison whore. I trust you don't want that, do you?" 

Tenten shook her head in reply her captor smiled and gently stroke her head. "Good girl, now hold still and take you punishment and then you'll have your reward." He said taking up a riding crop 

Tenten braced herself as a bit into the gag as she was lashed across jer back and buttocks with the riding crop. After ten strikes she breathed a sigh of relief as the lashes stopped only to feel something hard pressing up against her tight backdoor.

"Mmph! Mmmmph!" Tenten screamed as she clenched her asshole but to now avail. 

"Rexal my pet you'll enjoy this." He whispered in husky tone making Tenten moan as he penetrated her.

Tenten bolted upright breathing heavily as sweat ran down her body. "Damn it right when it was stating to get good. It's always at that part." Tenten yawned, she got out of bed and took a brief shower.

She walked up to her mirror and turned around to see the butt-blug resting between her cheeks, wearing it would make sitting uncomfortable that's for sure and possibly having to use the bathroom, and training she'd hoped to get her mother or her mistress persimmon to take it out during her time training and when she was sent on missions wanting not to explain this to her teammates or fellow genin if this ever got exposed. But the more she thought of the prospect of getting caught the more she felt....excited. When would her teammates think, what would her friends think, what would Naruto think.

"I've been a very baad girl." Tenten said giving on cheek a light smack causing it to jiggle. 

Tenten had just experienced a whole new world, a more intimate realization of what being a submissive truly was and of her mothers inner nature was, a light blush came to Tenten's mind as she collected her thoughts. For all her life she'd idolized strong willed women wanting to stand at equal heights as Tsuande, Kushina Uzumaki, and her own mother, to have strong presence, to never show fear, and never to submit to anyones will, be the perfect kunouchi. She knew it was a tiring processes to live up to those expectations especially when half your generations female shinobi were a pair of stupid fan girls who drooled over a brooding fan boy she was pretty sure played for the other team. 

The feeling she felt when her mother utterly demeaned her like that, it was humiliating, disgraceful and dehumanizing. And she enjoyed over minute of it. It was freedom she'd never felt before a freedom where she could anything she pleased without being held back by rules or etiquette. She could understand why being demeaned and humiliated thrilled her she didn't have any free will with her mother controlling her just with a gaze of her eyes the slightest attempts to go against her would result in pain the temptation to fight back and at the same time the fear of retribution. Never had she felt such strong thrilling excitement and pleasure. Tenten thought back to her mothers behavior, she was entranced by her strong commanding presence to stare into the eyes of the fearsome Axe Mistress it was amazing and at the same time arousing she couldn't deny she could understand why so many men were attracted to her mother, this probably ment Tenten held a bisexual attraction to both men and women but that didn't bother her as this attraction was felt only to her mother and Naruto.

She wondered what other things she about to endure and what she would discover about herself that she'd never considered. 

"I'm a slut." Tenten said looking at the full body mirror looking back at her own reflection naked as the day she was born with the only form of clothing being the collar around her neck and the plug resting between her butt cheeks. 

She looked over at the clock on her dresser she noticed the time and began to walk down stairs to the kitchen where her mother was sitting taking a sip of tea.

"What took you so long slut?" Cattleya asked annoyed.

"I...I'm sorry mom." Tenten said unable to find an excuse, a moment passed before her eyes widened at her mistake. "M-Mistress I'm sorry Mistress!" 

Cattleya glared at Tenten and walked up to the younger woman given her large height of 5'9 she easily towered over the 5'4 teenager another factor in the arousal of intimidation the woman commanded. 

"Hesitation and tardiness will be punished." Cattleya said walking up to a cupboard and pulling out two dog bowls one she filled with water before setting them both on the ground she picked up Tenten's plate before dumping the contents into the other bowl. "On all fours now, crawl to your plate and you may not use your hands to eat you are nothing but a bitch and shall be treated as such." 

Tenten dropped to her hands and knees and crawled forward her face burning with humiliation as she tried to eat her breakfast trying to not make a big mess when she felt her mother kneeling beside her.

"Anything that gets on the floor, I expect you to lick it clean is that clear slut." Cattleya whispered in a threatening tone.

"Yes. Mistress." Tenten said between licks eating slowly while her mother patted her butt. 

"Good girl ass expected of my slut of daughter. From what I've seen you enjoyed being degraded and I see you also play for both teams, if your chosen master has no interest in you I'm certain I can find a worthy young mistress who'd love to play with you." Cattleya said sitting down, she noticed her daughter tense up and nearly choke on the food in her mouth at the notion of her he hopeful mate rejecting her advances which didn't surprise her. 

She'd ment it as a joke having full intention on making she the boy agreed to this relationship. I

"I wonder if Naruto is even a good fit for you? I'd hate to see all my hard work training you go to waste if he's not able to give you want you need." Cattleya remarked as Tenten took a piece of bacon into her mouth. "Slut after you fished with that piece, look up I've got some questions for you." 

Tenten quickly chewed and swallowed before looking up at her mother. "Yes mistress?" She asked

"Now, you know Naruto fairly well?" Cattleya asked "I know you two didn't start rekindling your friendship until after the Chunin Exams and you've gone on some missions together recently" 

"Yes mistress." Tenten replied

"And do you think he will be able to give you the kind of things you want?" Cattleya asked as he daughter thought over her answer carefully.

"I think he's capable of doing so. I'd probably even enjoy him doing things like that to me. But Naruto's also a kind hearted person and despite being called a pervert and having two of Konoha's most well known perverts as teachers Naruto's never truly expressed any interest in things like that and so I doubt he's ever thought of things like this. He might be afraid to hurt me on let his darker side out, but I feel he should be." Tenten said in confidence. 

"Much of his life has been filled with suffering and stress. I think that once he understands I'll trust him to be in control unconditionally. Also having someone close to him will ease the weight off his chest that he doesn't realize he's been carrying." Cattleya said. "Get back to eating slut." 

Tenten nodded and continued with her meal after she'd finished up at her mother. 

"Are you finished slut?" Cattleya asked in kind tone.

"Yes, Mistress." Tenten answered, Cattleya got off the chair before kneeling down. "Let's see if you made a mess before seeing a single piece of egg on the floor. "Lick it." Her mother said harshly with no hesitation Tenten used her tongue to lap up the remaining piece of egg giving the floor several licks insuring it was clean. 

"Good girl, now I want you to lay on the couch and play with yourself, your not allowed to cum, neither can you stop until I say so." Cattleya ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Tenten said crawling into the living room as her mother started to laugh.

"Good girl, following orders so well." Cattleya laughed as he daughter crawled onto the couch and began rubbing herself. 

"Now then Tenten explain to me what type of fantasies you've been having since you became attracted to bondage?" Cattleya asked.

"Sometimes I dream that I'm someone's captive I'm helpless bound and gagged waiting for them to do whatever the please with me." Tenten said

"But then Naruto comes to your rescue and you been making love?" Cattleya replied

Tenten nodded. "And sometimes he's the one holding me captive, spanking me, kissing me, fondling me, I'm his slave, his property, his pet~." Tenten said moaning the last part as she felt herself grow wetter.

"His pet? What kind of pet?" Cattleya asked.

"A-A cat his sexy little kitty that he keeps close by him." Tenten replied as her mother licked her lips.

"That's lovely and how does he dress you? In a classic little cat girl costume or something more erotic?" Cattleya asked 

"L-Latex!" Tenten cried out fighting back from reaching orgasm.

"Latex very interesting choice my little Panda-chan or should I start calling you Kitten-chan." Cattleya giggled. "What brought this on? Could it be those western series your so infatuated with especially with the lovely woman who attracts the brooding hero? If that's the case why not choose someone like Neji." 

"Neji is to much of prude he'd never agree to stuff like this and find it shameful." Tenten moaned

"Didn't you used to have a crush on that prude?" Cattleya asked

"I-I used to but as i got to know him those feelings went away especially during the chunin exams after what he did to his cousin Hinata and how he treated Naruto." Tenten said as she continued to pleasure her pussy.

Tenten was losing her mind, which a very distant and detached part of her knew would shock her friends. She'd been in a state of torturous bliss for nearly half an hour now, having to very carefully direct her ministrations to maintain both of her Mistress' contradictory commands.

'Don't stop playing,don't cum.'Tenten thought. 

She didn't even really notice the noises she was making as she continually brought herself to the edge and back over and over. 

"Enjoying yourself slut?" Cattleya asked

"Y-Yes… Mistress…" Tenten responded is a shaky, strained voice.

"Good you may come now." Cattleya waved off, her daughter gave out a cry of pleasure as she orgasmed her wetness coating her couch. 

Tenten began to catch her breath her eyes slowly opened to see her eyes to her mother's naked, glistening pussy only inches from her face.

"Now that you've pleasured your cunt it's time for you to lick mine." Cattleya said, Tenten look at her mother's wet womanhood and began to feel her own start to drip.

Tenten understood this was not a suggestion, and darted her tongue out, reaching between her own legs at the same time.

"Yeessss," Cattleya groaned. "Thaaat's a good slut. Are you getting off on drinking your mother's pussy?"

The question sent a thrill of forbidden pleasure through Tenten, and she moved her tongue with more enthusiasm.

"Oh, such a talented little cunt licker," Cattleya teased. "Such a shame I only get to use you during the summer."

Tenten felt utterly debased by the words she was hearing from her mother, but that was exactly what was exciting her so much, and slipped her tongue further down towards her mother's opening as she rubbed her own clit furiously.

"Yes," Cattleya moaned, "That's where you came from. You're…mmm… you're licking the hole that brought you into this world."

The strong taboo of such a statement set off fireworks in Tenten's mind as she continued using her mouth, and after a few seconds she realize that her mother was playing with her own breasts.

The raven-haired beauty sighed and gasped as the wet tongue rolled over her pussy. She grabbed her daughter’s hair with both hands and began to grind her crotch into her face.

Tenten gasped as pushed her tongue into the pussy. She sucked and licked it with heated lust, her mistress gasped and panted as sheer ecstasy sweep through her body. She pulled the face deep into her pussy, squealing as she came.

“Ohhhh you whoreeee!” Cattleya wailed as she came, as Tenten licked her mother's juices off her face Cattleya turned around spreading her butt cheeks.

"Now lick my ass slut." Cattleya ordered stunning her daughter, Tenten was hesitant causing her mother to glare at her she gripped the back of Tenten's head and mashed her face into her large rump. 

"Do it!" Cattleya shouted, Tenten hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth as she brushed her tongue against her mother's rosebud her tongue ran up and down her puckered anus, up and down. "Ooooh good slut." Cattleya moaned running her hand thorough his daughter's hair as she continued to rim her ass. 

Tenten felt humiliation running through her as she herself once again put into a demeaning position by her mother, part of her felt disgust but another felt arousal and curiosity wondering how her mother must feel receiving pleasure from the ass as she rubbed her buttcheeks against her face.

"Aaahhh!" Cattleya moaned as she came removing herself from Tenten's face before her daughter could catch her breath. "Well done slut your you'll make for an excellent butt-whore in the future, I speak from experience." She said slapping her butt cheek causing it to shake causing Tenten looked down at her on posterior, it was a feature she secretly prided herself on 

She then looked over at her mother's over the years she had put on a bit of weight but nothing that could be considered obese or unattractive, she was merely curvier, more developed. 

"Also slut I think it's time for you to drop that henge you've been using on your chest." Cattleya stated causing Tenten to gasp. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice? I'm not only a trained veteran kunouchi but I'm your mother too." 

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and looked away blushing, Cattleya frowned and picked up her riding crop striking her daughter across her ass causing her to cry out in pain.

"Do it now you disobedient slut!" Cattleya shouted cracking her crop across her butt again, Tenten needed no further convincing and performed the released the henge causing her b-cup breast to expand reaching the same size as that of Hinata's.

"Ah a delicious D-cup just when I was your age, for the life of me i don't know why you hid these." Cattleya said cupping her daughter's breasts.

"I-I didn't want to be ogled by a bunch of perverted jerks. Also they get in the way of my fighting style" Tenten said biting her lower lip as her mother massaged her breast.

"Oh sweetie if you were having trouble you should have cone to momma, I'd have helped you. I had the same problem when I was young and as I grew older but I learned to adapt and made myself into the strong woman i am today." Cattleya said dropping from her mistress persona to her sweet motherly ton.

"T-thanks mom." Tenten said as the two forget their roles and embraced in a warm hug.

"Now go rest take a shower, get yourself cleaned up and put on some close okay." Cattleya said patting Tenten's shoulder.

"Okay mom." Tenten said as she walked up the steps as her mother looked up at her swaying butt.

"My Naruto's a very lucky boy, I hope he makes you happy." Cattleya said smiling

Characters

Tenten Higarashi (Age:14)  


Cattleya Higarashi (Age: 34)  



	3. Chapter 3

Tenten's Enslavement Chapter 3

Tenten awoke with a groan earlier than she was used to, but according to her alarm it wasn't that early. She layed in her bed not even trying to move, her arms were sore from the experience she went through yesterday, her ass was still burning fiercely knowing she wouldn't be sitting down for a while along with her anus protesting loudly with the plug deep in her bowels the entire night, she rubbed her sore nipples from her mothers tweaking them several times. 

Her eyes widened realizing the dildo had slipped out, reaching down she found the silicon phallus and pressed it against her entrance but was too dry to put it in comfortably. She started playing with her clit to herself wet before recalling her mothers warning about needing permission to touch herself. 

'My body is someone else's property now, I can't use it without permission. " Tenten remarked as she pulled the dildo up to her mouth brushing it past her lips wetting the dildo with her own drool. She spread her pussy pushing the dildo in inch by inch. 

"Oooh." Tenten moaned feeling the amazing as both her holes were filled, she became annoyed as she felt the dildo began to slip out. How was she going to get downstairs. She noticed her tight spandex black shorts and smirked.

"This outta keep this in tight." Tenten said patting the spandex clad pussy, she'd need to ask her mother to remove these two plugs in order to use the bathroom.

Tenten made her way down the steps gritting her teeth struggling to adjust to the situation. Each step came with jolt as both the plug and the dilodo rubbed against her insides. As she reached the bottom she spotted her mother.

"Good morning slut." Cattleya greeted

"Good morning mistress." Tenten replied shifting uncomfortably rubbing her arm. "C-can you please remove the butt-plug mistress? I need to use the bathroom." 

"On your back then." Cattleya said pointing to an empty table, Tenten climbed onto the table bracing herself for what was about to happen.

"Ass up." Cattleya instructed, Tenten lifted her bottom as her mother pulled down the shorts reaching towards Tenten's red ass pulling out the plug setting it on a hand towel. "Go to the bathroom, don't close the door sluts don't get privacy." 

Tenten dismounted from the table walking into the bathroom blushing furiously as she was forced to do her business with her mother watching her. While she relieved herself Cattleya cleaned off the plug while re-applying some lube.

The sound of sound of flesh and bone striking wood echoed throughout the empty forest of training ground 4, a young man stood in front of large tree smashing his first into the hard oak. 

The young boy had spiky sun-kissed hair, blue eyes, his most unique features were three whisker marks on each cheek.

He had such a well-built body despite his age, having an 6-pack and muscles that not only showed strength but speed as well. His fists were wrapped in bandages all the way to the middle of his forearm. A thick stain of blood could be seen around the knuckle region and progressively growing with each strike upon the wood, his current outfit consists of a white tank top and orange shorts. 

This young man was Naruto Uzumaki.

Currently Naruto was taking his time out to train his body for future missions, he was restless in his continued strikes upon the massive tree that lied in the forest that had dents and cracks that revealed the power behind his strikes.

Each strike brought pain and progress into his body. However, no matter what agony his body felt, no matter how many times his muscles pleaded for him to stop, he just kept on going like it was all that mattered and would go against what he stood for. He had been doing this for so long that it was as if the pain had been numbed from being registered in his brain.

All his life Naruto had known pain, physically, mentally, and emotionally by the people of this village, a lesser man would have broken years ago but not him. Naruto was a young man who endured and used his pain as a reason to grow stronger, the pain of being weak and helpless, the pain of being hated, the pain of abuse, the pain of neglect, the pain of being alone, compared to all that this pain was nothing.

"Raaaahhhh!" Naruto roared as his right fist became engulfed in burning crimson chakra before slamming it into the tree blowing away a large chunk of it's bark away as it burst into splinters like a balloon, the tree was barely standing upright with the hollowed section he had created through enhancing his fist with chakra.

Naruto breathed heavily as blood leaked down his knuckles through the wrappings. 

"Your getting better mastering my chakra kit." Spoke a voice, from within the depths of Naruto's mind stood a large orange furred fox with nine long tails, this was Kurama the Kyubi No Kitsune. 

"Thanks Kurama, after that fight with Mizuki a while back I've realized I've gotta become stronger for whatever god awful experiments the bastard Orochimaru created." Naruto said unwrapping his knuckles.

Kurama could see an forlorn look within Naruto's eyes. "Something is on your mind isn't kit? Your thinking about that childhood friend of yours." Kurama said causing Naruto to stiffen up a bit.

It was true lately Naruto had been spending a bit more time with Tenten to make up for the time with two spent apart during the time lost at the academy. Naruto was happy to have his first friend back in his life, after the chunin exams the two enjoyed catching up and spending time together and training.

After catching his breath Naruto made his way back to his apartment, his thoughts back to Tenten and how she was doing since her abduction in her last mission he hoped nothing bad happened to her. 

"I wonder how Ten-chan's doing?" Naruto said

(Konoha: Higarashi Weapons Shop)

Tenten laid in the shower alongside her mother washing her body as she recovered from their previous late night romp.

(Flashback: Last Night)

"Are you enjoying this my little slut daughter." Cattleya said, she   
enveloped the nipple in her mouth, and began sucking and swirling her tongue around it. 

"Yes! Mistress, please, keep sucking my tits, please! Oooh, just like that, yes!" Tenten moaned.

"Kaim your such a whore aren't you." Cattleya said running her tongue down her daughter's neck, Cattleya pushed her daughter onto the coach with her back facing her mother.

Tenten was shivering looking over her shoulder to see Cattleya standing behind her with a dildo harness wrapped around her waist.

"Point that cunt towards me and then continue playing with your knees near your head," Cattleya stated. With just a touch of worry, Tenten complied, reaching down and continuing to play circles on her clit as soon as she was repositioned. A few seconds later she felt the dildo pressed against her entrance, and her breath hitched, but it pushed no further.

Looking up at her Mistress' face confused, she tried to ask with her eyes what was happening. It seemed to work as her mother began to explain.

"I'm planning to break your hymen, slut. A good slut, a good slave, has no need for one. It's a hassle that just gets in the way of what Master wants." Cattleya held still though, despite Tenten's anticipation. "Is that something you want to save for someone else? Does this cross a line?"

Tenten took several seconds to really bring herself back into the moment, but the question was one she honestly hadn't really thought about. Did she care?

"I…I don't th-think so, Mistress."

"That doesn't sound very sure to me, slut," Cattleya said with a frown.

"It's…" Tenten frowned, slowing the circles on her clit slightly. "I-I think it would be just another th-thing that Naruto would be confused about, or feel inaadequate about." Cattleya stared at her, clearly wanting more. 

"It doesn't matter to me," Tenten said. "My virginity isn't my hymen…it's the first time I gIve myself to someone I love and who loves me." 

"What a romantic way to put it. Who knew a little slut could be romantic." Cattleya smirked, she gripped the back of Tenten's head bad pressed her lips against her daughter's while lining up her strap on against her daughter's virgin pussy. 

Tenten's eyes widened as a shot of pain ran through her body. "Mmmmpppphhh!" Tenten gave a muffled cry as her mistress's hips thrusts forward as she felt the plastic phallus penetrate her hymen. 

"Don't be such a child, you said you wanted this. For all you know Naruto's size could very well be greater so you'll need the practice." Cattleya said as she began thrusting her hips against her daughter's 

Tears welled up in Tenten's eyes as she cries out in pain, but she soon felt the pain begin to be replaced with a feeling of pleasure, and he cries softened into moans.

"I see your beginning to like just like the little masochist slut you are." Cattleya smirked 

Tenten clasped her hands right around her mother’s shoulders clinging to her as the older one slammed her dildo into her sopping tight pussy!

“Ah ah ah aaaahhh, Kaa-sama!” Tenten wailed as her mother continued feverishly slamming her hips down onto her body! Each thrust sent a small wave of pleasure rippling through her body as her mothers left hand clasped her doughy butt cheek.

"Such a tight little ass. I bet you'd just love for Naruto to fuck you dirty little hole wouldn't?" Cattleya asked as her daughter moaned in reply earning a hard slap on the ass. "Answer me whore!" 

"Y-yes..Yes, I want Naruto to fuck me in my ass! I want to be his personal butt-slut!" Tenten screamed out in pleasure as she felt her orgasms reach it's peek cumming over the strapon. 

"My, my, my, I never knew my little Panda was a butt-slut. Maybe I should have taken that cheery instead of your pussy" Cattleya laughed as she removed herself her daughter's womanhood, she gripped Tenten's head and shoved the dildo down the younger Higarashi's throat. "Clean it up the mess you've made." Tenten nodded, and began to bob her head feverishly on the dildo. 

Cattleya inspected the dildo and was most pleased with results. 

"Very good my little whore, as a special reward I'll allow you to keep your other virginity." Cattleya said causing Tenten to gasp giving her mother a grateful smile, her hands instinctively rubbing her rosebud happy it was safe for Naruto.

"Now go to your room and clean up, I'll be going out for a bit." Cattleya said, Tenten nodded as she maid her way up the steps.  
.

Naruto was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling when he suddenly heard a knock at the door, he slow opened it and was surprised by his visitor.

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's been a while." Cattleya said with a motherly smile.

"Aunty, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Oh nothing I've just come by to see how your doing. May I come in?" Cattleya asked, Naruto nodded stepping aside allowing the mother to look around to see the small space the boy was forced to live in, it caused a glare to form on her face this the apartment was not only small but she could see it wasn't well insulated, the paint was falling off, she walked over to the kitchen and turned on the sink putting out her hand and feeling the water.

"Naruto when was the last time you had a hot shower?" Cattleya asked 

"Well it's been about a week or two, but the management said they would get to it Naruto rubbing head in embarrassment.

"I see? And Naruto just how much rent are you charged monthly." Cattleya asked, Naruto walked into his room before walking out with a slip if paper which he handed to Cattleya, looking over the papers the older woman couldn't fathom how the people here could get away with charging this much for such a small set up. It was clear that these people were overcharging the boy for no other reason than his status as a Jinchuriki.

"Aunty?" Naruto's spoke up snapping Cattleya out of her mental rage. "Is something wrong." 

"Um, no, no, not at all. Just surprised is all. Tell me Naruto are you happy living her alone in this apartment?" Cattleya asked 

Naruto looked down to the ground with a depressing expression. "Well..I.." It was true the young boy couldn't deny he felt a sense of sadness at living alone, his whole life he'd been living this apartment without anyone to talk to or welcome him home, he rarely even received visits from his own teammates. 

"Say Naruto would you like to come over for dinner tonight, Tenten would be very happy to see you again. You two haven't spent much time together. I'm certain she'd like to see you again and I know you feel the same." Cattleya said with a smile.

Naruto couldn't deny what she was saying she had been missing his childhood friend, they had gone on missions and trained a bit but it would be nice to catch up and see how she was doing especially after news of her capture during her last mission.

"Yeah I'd love to come over." Naruto smiled

"I'm glade and I'm certain Panda-chan will be too. See you at 8:00 alright." Cattleya said as she left the room.

"Sounds good see you then." Naruto said waving goodbye to a smiling Cattleya.  
.

As Cattleya walked through the apartment she came to a stop by the superintendent's room performing a soft knock.

"What is it?" Grumbled a balding chubby man, his eyes fell on Cattleya drool pooled over the corner of his mouth. "Well hello pretty thing." 

"Greetings sir, I'd like to have a small talk with you." Cattleya said with a warm smile, the man grinned ushering the large woman in before he could react a hand tightly gripped his throat lifting him into the air slamming him into the wall causing him to cough up blood, he looked down to see Cattleya glaring at him with pure rage in her eyes.

"We need to have a little chat about how you've been treating one of your tenants. And I plan to be very physical in the discussion." Cattleya said darkly as the man shivered in fear.  
.

"Well honey we should be getting ready company is coming soon and you can't be dressed like that can you." Cattleya said, walking into Tenten's room.

Tenten was dressed in a skin tight black body suit twisting a turning in bed her hands tied above her head and legs spread as the two egg vibrators buzzed away in her pussy and ass.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Tenten moaned as her mother rubbed her cheek.

"I know, I know, you waiting for Naruto to come save you then fuck you like the little slut you are." Cattleya said with a grin, Tenten nodded thrusting her hips.

"Well I've got some time till he gets here so let's get you ready for our little dinner date shall we." Cattleya said  
.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he stood outside the Higarashi residence dressed in a white buttoned shirt, and blue jeans, it wasn't the fanciest outfit he had but he wanted to try and look presentable.

"Oh Naruto your here welcome, welcome please come in." Cattleya said stepping aside to let the boy in.

"Thanks for inviting me over auntie." Naruto said

"Oh dear it's not trouble, wait her I'll call Tenten down she's been dying to see you." Cattleya said. "Panda-chan, Naru-chan's here!" She shouted

Naruto looked up the steps to see the young woman came down, Naruto's eyes widened Tenten was dressed in a red flowing China dress with golden lining, he hair which she had kept in her buns was lose with her bangs framing her face, he usually pretty girlish face now bore the look of a woman, dark blue eyes liner, and ruby red lipstick.

"Whoa Ten-chan..." Naruto sighed in awe as she came strutting down the steps.

"Yes she wanted to look nice just for you Naru-chan." Cattleya whispered in a husky tone into the boys ears sending a deep shiver down his back.

"Now why don't we go and sit down for dinner." Cattleya said, the two teens nodded as they made their way to the the table, unknown to Naruto Tenten was rubbing her thighs together do to the vibes placed in, this was "a test of endurance" as he mother put it. The goal was to keep her sexual urges in check during the dinner.

"Let's see how you do here Kitten-chan." Cattleya smirked.

(Naruto: Age 13)  


(Tenten: Age 14)  


(Cattleya: Age 34)  


(Tenten's Bondage Outifit)  


(Cattleya's Bondage Outfit)  



End file.
